The New & Improved CherryBlossom
by DarkCherryBlossom13
Summary: Naruto, Yamato, Kakashi, and Sai left in search of Sasuke leaving behind Sakura. Sakura feeling betrayed and lonely buried herself in training and work to forget. She advanced to Anbu Squad Alpha, now they're back with excuses but Sakura is no more the sweet and caring girl they once knew. You better watch out boy like they say "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto! IF I did I wouldn't be writing FanFiction T.T & ALSO I don't own cover photo credit goes to it's kick-ass artist

First Story Please be Good to Me! No Flames PLEASE!

* * *

Five figures dashed through the forest at neck breaking speed. One of the figures looked more impatient than the other;

"I can't wait to get back to the village, Dattebayo!" Yelled one of the figure that was identified as Naruto Uzumaki.

"Calm down Naruto.." Sighted a very annoyed yet highly amused Kakashi Hatake.

"I can't wait to be back home! Right Sasuke-teme?!" Yelled Naruto.

Sasuke grunted back at him shooting him an annoyed look.

"I think you better shut up dickless, traitor looks like he's about to snap" Stated Sai, the emotionally constipated ex-root.

"Hey who are you calling dickless-" Naruto was caught off halfway though "Calm down Naruto, we have been over this a hundred times" Sweat-dropped Kakashi.

Sasuke decided to not respond back to Sai and stayed quiet.

"We're almost home" Stated Yamato.

They seem to speed up, if possible, when they reached the gates they were stopped by random gate guards.

~Time Skip! 2 Hours Later~

After finally having convinced the guards that they were Konoha shinobi they were let through not without a warning though.

Naruto grumbled as they jumped from roof to roof to get to the Hokage Tower, the other seem exasperated at Naruto's antics but long since gotten used to him.

The walk into the tower was uneventful,

They were able to reach Tsunade's Office in one piece, Kakashi took the initiative and knocked on the door.

-Knock-Knock-

They all heard a muffled "Come in" through the door.

They walked in taking their sweet ass time to get in her office.

They found an Anbu dressed in full-gear and Lady Tsunade holding what looked like a mission scroll.

They could feel the Anbu's stare and then dismissal as 'he' turned back to face the Hokage.

"This mission should take no more than a week," She hands 'him' the scroll "Oh, and please make it back in one peace we don't need a repeat of last time."She smiled slightly.

As the Anbu disappeared Tsunade couldn't help her motherly instincts and muttered a "Be safe Sakura."

Leaving the group of 5 men in shock and Tsunade with a smug smirk.

* * *

Author: So what do you think?

Review :3 Please!

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Well since I got no bad review or just no reviews at all T-T (feeling ignored) I shall continue with this story..

Oh and Blah Blah Blah I don't own Naruto or cover photo T-T no need to be reminded

* * *

-Knock-Knock

Tsunade looked at Sakura expectantly, she knew very well who was waiting behind those door.

Sakura remained quiet but raised and elegant eyebrow at her Shishou even though she knew she couldn't see her face "Aren't you going to let them in?" She stated in that soft melodic voice she had used ever since joining Anbu.

"Are you ready?" Asked Tsunade looking a little concerned.

"Have you no faith in me?" Mused Sakura back at her.

"I see." Tsunade stared a long while at the girl, no, woman that was in front of her for sometime looking for any sign of nervousness.

Finding none she gave a weary "Come in." She was sure her weariness was muffled by the great door.

She watches as they came in taking their sweet time, she couldn't help but stare at them for a little while, she could tell her stare unnerved them, then after a while she decided they weren't worth her time, not anymore, and dismissed them like yesterdays take out.

Tsunade watched the woman she had come to love as a daughter stare at the men and then dismiss them as if they were nobodies.

A little smile curved at her lips feeling proud of Sakura.

She decided to finish her debriefing "This mission should take no more than a week," She hands 'him' the scroll "Oh, and please make it back in one peace we don't need a repeat of last time."She smiled slightly.

As the Anbu disappeared Tsunade couldn't help her motherly instincts and muttered a "Be safe Sakura."

She looked as the five men stared in shock back at her and couldn't help but smirk smugly back at them.

-With Sakura-

As she sped through the village she couldn't help the slight sadistic smirk that overcame her features. She knew that they would all be welcomed back into the village, for they were exceptional shinobi, but she also knew that they wouldn't be left without a punishment.

She smirked remembering their shocked faces as he disappeared.

She thought to herself they better watch their back because I sure as hell won't be watching theirs.

She though back on her mission:

S-Rank

Duration: 1-2 Weeks Max

She had to eliminate a bunch of Missing-Nin who had decided that they were going to attack anything they saw which was quite a problem.

'Shouldn't be too troublesome' she thought to herself.

'You have been around Shikamaru far too much' A voice said.

'I know but he's the best shouji player that I know' She muttered back.

She sped up again leaving no trace.

* * *

Oooh who's the voice in Sakura's head well you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out!

So what do you think?

Hit that Review button! No Flames Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello :3 it's me again really happy :D!

I would like to take a moment to mention my awesome reviewers :D!

**Cyndal91**

**Blossom-channn**

**TheQueenOfBlossom**

**cherryblssom13**

** .Blossom**

**leafstone**

**silverwolfighter00**

**Corrayyy**

First of all I want to thank you for your awesome reviews! I will also try to make my chapters longer but I make no promises XD!

Oh right the Disclaimer -.- I don't own Naruto or the Cover Picture T.T

* * *

-Back in Konoha-

After Sakura had vanished and the men still in shock looked on to Tsunade hoping that what she said had been a joke.

"Baa-chan.." Naruto started talking, such desperation was heard in his voice. "Was that really Sakura-Chan?"

Miffed Tsunade answered " Of course it was why would I call someone else by Sakura's name?"

They all stood silent trying to understand what just happened and taking in the new information.

"Listen here Sakura has grown into a fine young woman, she has flown through rank as if they were think air, she became Anbu 3 years ago-" Tsunade was cut off by Kakashi.

"What do you mean she was still in our squad when we left she wouldn't have just left the team like that." Kakashi looked a little put out.

"She not the same Sakura you left behind she's changed for the better, when you left she started to train harder and drowning herself in work-

-Flashback-

_"Sakura they left-" Tsunade started._

_"No your lying they wouldn't do that to me, we were all going to do this together!" Sakura said in disbelief._

_Tsunade pulled out the letter they gave to her and handed it to Sakura._

_"They left me this letter read it yourself if you don't believe me" Tsunade stated grimly._

_-Letter-_

_Tsunade-sama,_

_We can't wait any longer, We will be leaving at the crack of dawn, team 7, except for Sakura. We don't think that she's ready for this, she's not strong enough. We will find Sasuke and bring him back as fast as we can please don't tell Sakura that we left to find Sasuke without her please make up an excuse, a mission, for our absence. We don't wish for her to get hurt._

_-Team 7_

_(Aka: Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, Naruto)_

_-End of letter-_

_Sakura started sobbing she couldn't believe that they had left her and asked Lady Tsunade to lie to her._

_"I saw no reason in keeping this from you, those idiots will get what's coming to them." Tsuande stated with a sadistic smirk, not liking that those teme's had made her apprentice/daughter figure cry._

_"Thank you for telling me the truth Shishou" Sakura got up and bowed to the Hokage._

_Wiping away tears she looked Tsunade straight in the eye and with a certain gleam stated firmly "Oh they will get what coming to them, like they say Hell hath no fury like a woman scormed" she smirked slightly._

_Tsunade feeling smug dismissed her apprentice wondering what those baka's had coming to them._

_From that point on Sakura started asking for more missions and began training with even more people._

_Apart from her training with Tsunade, she enlisted Ibiki Morino's help in her training, soon more were added to the list from Anko to even Shukaku, Shikamaru's father._

_All in total she had trained with some of the most respectable shinobi in the Land of Fire._

_With all the training and missions that she had been taking she had no time for friends and she became distance with all except those she trained with._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Well that's part of it anyway" Smirked Tsunade.

The men stood silent once again taking in everything that their Hokage had just told them.

"She took the Jounin exams a year after you left, she passed them with the highest marks Konoha has ever seen. She trained even harder and took the Anbu exams a year after the same goes she received some of the highest marks but that's enough of that if you want to know more you're gonna have to ask her yourself." She stated.

"Now get out of my office I'll send an Anbu for you when you're needed and your punishment has been decided." Tsunade had a dark gleam in her eyes that made them feel on edge.

The men bowed and walked out.

* * *

I had like a thousand technical problems sorry if there's anything wrong on here T.T

Sooo? I tried to make it longer :P

Hit that review button! :D


	4. Not a chapter

Hey guys sorry to all of you but this is not a chapter update but an information update I promise I will update soon but I've opened up a poll for pairing it's in my profile! Please go and vote :) I shall be forever grateful! :3

Also I'd like to say that I am experiencing some technical difficulties as you've read yesterday I would like to apologize in advance if I can't update sometime today or over the weekend :( My computer is being incredibly weird it's a miracle I was able to post this up -_-' but my sincere apologies. I am incredibly embarrassed and a little mad at my tech guru to be sincere .-. but we all make mistakes anyway sorry to those of you who await my next chapter you shall have to wait a little longer! -cries anime tears- I will update as **soon** as possible!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm back :D

I finally got my computer fixed! shout out to my tech guru! :3

Anyway ,

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH ME DON'T OWN NARUTO OR COVER PHOTO! T-T

Thank you for all of those who voted! the poll is not yet closed so far our winner is Itachi ;D

* * *

Sakura jumped through the trees at a fast pace.

Once arrived at the location she waited a while until she spotted her targets.

There were 8 in total they couldn't be above Jounin level.

She drew her katana, black blade with a blood red handle that contained the kanji for dragon,

She jumped down, grabbing the men's attention, they all took on defensive positions, this of course only making her grin slightly, she charged cutting then down mercilessly, it was all like watching a dance stained red as soon as it started it was over.

Feeling a presence behind her she turned smirking slightly "Enjoy the show" She asked her voice filled with mirth.

"And what if I did" Smirked Itachi leaning comfortably against one of the trees.

Sakura and Itachi sat at a tea house most of the other customers keeping away. Sakura couldn't help but laugh a little at her state she was covered with blood and they were sitting at a quaint little tea house drinking tea and eating dango.

He was making a light conversation with her neither of them really wanting to leave.

"When do you have to be back?" Itachi questioned her.

"In 3 days actually" Sakura murmured back to him with a slight quirk of her lips.

She recalled the day she had met him, the real him.

-3 Years Ago-

_Sakura dashed through the forest at an impossible speed not too far behind her a cloaked figure followed._

_Sakura grinded her teeth in anger 'How did I notice him before!' she sped up her pace adding more chakra to her feet in an attempt to lose him, but it was futile he was able to keep up with her still for the red and black cloak gave Sakura an idea of who it was that was following her._

_Sakura decided she had enough and gained speed once again looking for a clearing once she did she landed and waited for her follower to land._

_The cloaked figure landed a couple of feet away from her._

_Adjusting her recently gained panther mask she spoke "What do you want with me Akatsuki?"_

_The man remained quite as if contemplating if he should answer her or not._

_"Kunoichi, you have made a name for yourself after those foolish teammates of yours left." The figure stated quite clearly._

_Sakura narrowed her eyes but decided to keep quite to see if he could continue speaking "My business with you is not Akatsuki related I assure you." "I wish to speak to you about Konoha." he stated quite clearly._

_The man looked at her and turned walking in a different direction as if expecting her to follow him._

_Sakura remained cautious but followed none the less, he led her to what looked like a cottage in the middle of the forest, it looked homey to Sakura's surprise._

_He walked into the cottage and she followed, she looked at him as he removed the straw hat and the cloak to reveal, Itachi Uchiha._

_Itachi looked at Sakura and she for some reason feeling as if she should do the same took of her hat and cloak._

_For hours they sat side by side and they talked, Itachi asking question and Sakura answering him without qualm, she felt oddly comfortable being by his side._

-Present time-

Ever since then they have ran into each other quite often after missions and proceeded this routine.

Itachi decided to interrupt her train of thought and payed the bill for both of them telling her to follow him.

Sakura looked a little livid at him trying to order her around and pulling her where ever he wanted her to go like a house pet.

Itachi only laughed though as she followed him out anyway.

They went back to the cottage, where they sat and talked about whatnot and so on.

They stayed in the cabin until nightfall since Itachi had to go back to the Akatsuki.

After he left promising to comeback later Sakura wondered what would happen if any of the Akatsuki or Konoha found out what they've been doing for the past three years but then again if they haven't found out in three years why would they now?

'_You know this is all going to change right? now that the boys are back." _

'No' Sakura stated firmly 'I won't let them ruin what I've obtained after they left, I won't let them shatter my life once more, that's a promise inner.'

* * *

So what do you guys think of Itachi? yes or no? and yes that little voice in her head was Inner Sakura XD

I'm trying to make each chapter longer than the one's before XD

Review :3


	6. Chapter 5

Hello I'm back ^.^

Thanks to all my loyal and new reviewers I love you all!

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR COVER PHOTO T-T

* * *

-With Itachi-

Itachi finally arrived back at the Akatsuki hideout, he walked into the cave entrance, performed various hand seals and stepped into the actual base, once inside he headed straight into Pein's office (If you can call it that).

"Leader-same" Itachi stated waiting to be let in.

"Come in" Stated Pein stoically "Report."

"I have finished my mission successfully leader-sama." Stated Itachi calmly.

"Very well, hand in your report and leave." Grunted Pein.

"Hai" Stated Itachi bowing and handing him the scroll with the mission detail then left the office with one thing in mind, head back to Sakura.

-Back in Pein's office-

Zetsu rose from the ground.

"You called **Leader-same**?" Grounded out Zetsu a mad that his meal had been ruined.

"I want you to follow Itachi and see what he's up to, then report back immediately with your findings." Pein looked very suspicious and Zetsu decided it was best no to question and follow orders.

-With Itachi-

Itachi couldn't help but feel paranoid, but no daring to leave Sakura waiting any longer he sped up hoping that the sinking feeling in his stomach would disappear, not knowing of the shadow that was hot in his heel, literally.

Once he arrived at the cottage he walked in quietly to find Sakura sleeping on the couch, not wanting to wake her he picked her up carefully, looking a little smug that she trusted and knew his chakra enough that she wasn't alarmed when he appeared or was close to her.

He gently took her to the only room within the little cottage and set her down on the bed carefully making sure to not wake her.

He couldn't help but admire her as she slept she looked like a goddess, a battle goddess, covered in dried blood but said blood didn't waver her appeal at least in his eyes it made her even more appealing.

Itachi sighted to himself he shouldn't have this feeling ever since he first met her she captured every ounce of his interest and that what was only interest at one point in time had changed without his consent to infatuation, and then after he managed to accept his infatuation he realized that he had fallen in love with her and it was far too late for his feeling to be erased for he was far in too deep.

He ran his hand through her cheek in a caress that one would think only lovers could do, all the while admiring her and her beauty, inside and out. For he met her when she was broken and alone and he watched as she slowly but surely put her life back together like puzzle pieces and he became a part of the puzzle himself, he watched and helped her along as she put her life together.

He knew there was something going on with her but he would be patient and when she was ready to tell him what was wrong, he will be there and he will listen for she was the one light that kept him sane the one that turned his nightmare to a beautiful dream and he was willing to do anything for her as well.

-Outside-

Zetsu stared into the window of the small cottage not truly believing his eyes.

'Never thought the Uchiha had a heart' Zetsu grinned to himself '**Maybe we should keep this to our selves' **'maybe' Zetsu sunk back into the ground, he had some thinking to do.

-Back Inside-

Itachi sighted to himself as he sat by Sakura's side as she slept soundly.

"I don't think we should risk this anymore." Stated Itachi with a soft tone "Maybe I should leave now and not make this any harder that it has to be I'm not sure how much longer I can hide my feeling." A tone of sadness overcame Itachi as he spoke thinking that Sakura was asleep and she couldn't hear him, but in reality Sakura has been awake for a while now only pretending to be asleep to remain by his side like she had been when she had awaken.

As Itachi got up to leave Sakura clutched onto his hand, Itachi turned in surprise to her only to see betrayal and sadness in her eyes.

"Why?" Sakura stated in a monotone voice.

Itachi looked away from her his bangs covering his eyes not wanting her to see the hurt in his eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" Itachi asked her in a weak tone.

"I heard the whole thing" Sakura looked down to her lap not letting go of Itachi's hand when he tried to full away thinking that she was rejecting his feeling "Itachi" Sakura said stopping and taking a deep breath "I love you." Itachi taken by surprise looked to her immediately searching for her eyes but she was looking away from his afraid of rejection.

Itachi sighted in relief when she looked straight at him and he was able to see that she meant what she said, he pulled her into a tight hug.

Sakura could feel relief flow through her as he hugged her with all his might.

Chuckling to herself she stated "I can't believe you fell in love with someone with natural pink hair."

Itachi laughed a little but followed her gave "I can't believe you fell in love with an 'Ice bitch'."

Sakura froze remembering when she had called him an ice bitch.

-Flashback-

_Itachi and Sakura were talking comfortably but Itachi seemed off today acting more distant then usual._

_It had already been a year since they started their little meetings._

_"Is something wrong Itachi" Asked Sakura having been long past formalities._

_He remained silence staring off into space._

_Sakura worried continued to ask him questions finally fed up with him not answering her._

_She stood up angered "I'm not going to stay here and waste my time with an ICE BITCH that suddenly decided he was too good to talk to me!" _

_Itachi stood frozen and shocked at she had called him, not having ever been insulted that way before by anyone. He coudl only slightly gape at her as she stormed out of the cottage._

_-_End of Flashback-

Itachi and Sakura sat there hugging each other remembering memories neither of them aware that Zetsu made made up his mind.

* * *

Soooo? -Wiggles eyebrows-

What do you think?

Oh and by the way the poll is still open for those of you who still want to vote! (\^_^/)

Review (^\-/^)!


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello I'm BACK! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long but my computer once again wasn't working T.T Maybe I'm just not meant to write this story... Actually I had almost finished the chapter but it erased the whole thing X( So I had to re-write it...**

**Whatever I'm still continuing XD**

**I would like to apologize for not updating Gomen-nasai!**

-In the Akatsuki hideout-

"Zetsu, what did you find out?" Pein question stoically.

"I know why the Uchiha has been behaving weirdly." Zetsu stated grinning like a madman.

Pein raised a single eyebrow " And that would be?"

"It seems the Uchiha **has hormones after all**" Dark Zetsu interrupted White Zetsu still grinning like a madman.

Pein looked on waiting for Zetsu so explain what he saw.

" He has a cottage at the middle of the forest, there was a woman there, a kunoichi, I didn't get a good luck at her but it's no weakling that's for sure" Zetsu cackled slightly.

" You're dismissed" Pein stated fully intending on leaving to go find Itachi and the Kunoichi he's with.

-Back with Itachi & Sakura-

Itachi and Sakura long since fell asleep in each others arms.

Suddenly Sakura sat up startled and Itachi woke up quickly and activated his sharingan, not seeing anything wrong he looked at Sakura concerned "What's wrong?" He question her, voice still husky and a little dazed from sleep.

" Nothing, just a little nightmare." She lied panting slightly, she had a bad feeling in her gut.

"Alright" Itachi stated still concerned but decided to leave it at that.

He put an arm around her, bringing her back to laying down, then settled around her and fell back asleep and eventually so did she.

-With Pein-

Pein was jumping at an incredible speed searching for said cottage in the forest, then he finally spotted a small cottage sheltered by the trees. Smirking Pein stealthily jumped down from his position in the tree , he transported inside the cottage and walked towards a door in the middle of the room, opening it he saw Itachi snuggled up with a woman with pink her.

"So this is where you disappear to" He stated calmly.

Itachi and Sakura woke up and without thinking Itachi pushed Sakura behind him.

"It was Zetsu wasn't it." Stated Itachi not even bothering to ask a pointless question that he already knew the answer to.

Pein decided not to grace Itachi with an answer looking directly behind at Itachi " A Konoha kunoichi? I thought leafs were loyal to a fault" Pein stated with a slight smirk.

Sakura couldn't help the growl that escaped her throat " I suppose we are, but not everybody has the same idea" She all but hissed out, glaring pointedly at him " Since at some point in your life you were a 'leaf' like you say."

Pein's eyes harden when Sakura mentioned that "Leave kunoichi and I might consider letting you live."

Itachi butted in before Sakura could answer " She was." Sakura growled softly, giving Itachi a cold glare, she stood up and left the cottage at top speed but Itachi knew that she would comeback, at least he thought.

-With Sakura-

'I can't belive him' She growled in her head

_'Yeah what right does he have!' _Inner was very annoyed that her and Itachi's evening was ruined by that annoying man.

'That's not who I'm irritated at Inner' Sakura stated already calming down.

'_Oh...Shouldn't you put on your mask?_' Inner stated very lowly, finally understanding what she meant.

She huffed lightly and put on her mask, increasing her speed she disappeared out of sight.

-Konoha: Hokage's Office-

"How was you're mission?" Tsunade questioned, with a cup of sake in her hand.

" It was a success Hokage-Sama." Sakura stated quite dryly,

"Like always, never expected less of you." Tsunade hummed looking at the woman that she had come to at as a daughter "And everything went without a hitch?" Tsunade questioned her lightly noting something off about Sakura.

"No not at all." She stated numbly, she pulled out her mission report, that she had written a little before arriving back home, and handed it to Tsunade.

" I see your dismissed" Tsunade took the scroll and as Sakura was about to leave "Oh and before you go.." She hesitated for a while "They meet at the bridge every morning at seven".

Knowing exactly who 'they' were she turned once again "Don't they always." then she disappeared leaving behind black cherry blossom petals.

"Yeah I guess they do." She sighted "SHIZUNE BRING ME MORE SAKE!".

-Sakura's Apartment-

'_We're not going back are we?_' Inner asked quietly already knowing the answer but still bothering to ask.

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**I know I took forever to upload T.T Gomen! **

**I know it's short I'm sorry but I got a lot on my plate right now! I'll try to make the next one longer and no I did NOT abandon this story!**


End file.
